Haarspaltereien
|Nächste= }} Haarspaltereien ist die elfte Episode der ersten Staffel von Glee. Weil Will befürchtet, dass Sue ihren Gegnern bei den Sectionals die Songliste der Sectionals der Glee Kids gibt, lädt er zuerst die Jane Addams Academy und später die Haverbrook School for the Deaf ein. Außerdem rät Kurt Rachel zu einem Umstyling, um bei Finn zu landen und Quinn möchte sich überzeugen, dass Puck doch ein guter Vater sein kann. Handlung Will befürchtet, dass Sue die Songliste der New Directions für die Sectionals an andere Schulen weitergeben könnte und besucht deshalb die Jane Addams Academy. Als die dortige Glee Club-Leiterin Grace Hitchens sagt, dass sie keinen Raum haben, um proben zu können, lädt Will sie daraufhin zu sich an die McKinley High ein. Die Mädchen singen Bootylicious. Will ist ein wenig eingeschüchtert von deren Präsentation des Songs, Rachel erklärt ihm, dass die Mädchen Haarographie anwenden, jedoch nur, um davon abzulenken, dasthumb|left|150px|Jane Addams Academy - Bootyliciouss sie nicht so gute Sänger und Tänzer sind. Quinn redet mit Kurt und bringt diesen dazu, dass er Rachel zu einem Umstyling überredet. Kurt besucht Rachel und behauptet, dass sie nach dem Umstyling all die Aufmerksamkeit der Jungs haben wird. Rachel gibt zu, dass sie nur einen will, nämlich Finn. Kurt ist selbst in Finn verliebt, gibt aber dies gegenüber Rachel nicht zu und behauptet Finn würde auf Mädchen stehen, die sich sexy kleiden. Rachel meint aber, dass Quinn doch eher brav ist, aber Kurt sagt, dass er weiß, dass Finn auf lässige Mädchen steht. Quinn beginnt ihre Entscheidung, ihr Baby Terri -, die für Will ein neues Auto gekauft hat, um ihn von dem Baby abzulenken, - zu geben, in Frage zu stellen. Sie erzählt Terri, dass sie das Baby doch behalten will; um sie wieder umzustimmen, bittet Terris Schwester Kendra Giardi sie, für einen Abend auf ihre Drillinge aufzupassen. Kendra denkt, dass sie nach einem Abend mit den dreien auf keinen Fall das Baby behalten möchte. Am nächsten Tag kommt Rachel in einem weitausgeschnittenen Oberteil in die Schule. Finn bemerkt dies sofort und stottert herum, nimmt aber einen Vorschlag für ein Treffen bei Rachel zuhause an. Finn geht danach zu Quinn und fragt diese ob sie an diesem Tag schon etwas vor hat und Quinn erwidert, dass sie an diesem Tag babysittet, Finn sagt, dass er auch schon etwas vor hat. Danach geht Quinn zu Puck und fragt ihn, ob er Lust hat mit ihr gemeinsam zu babysitten. Will möchte doch Haarographie in den Auftritt bei den Sectionals einbauen und hat deshalb den Jungs Perücken besorgt. Brittany zeigt den anderen, wie man die Haare richtig schüttelt. Sue sieht dies aber und will ihnen die Haarographie verbieten, weil sie die Leiterin über alle künstlerischen Fächer ist und wenn Will die Haarographie einbaut und ihr nicht bald die Songliste für die Sectionals gibt, steigt sie wieder als Co-Leiterin ein.thumb|150px|Kendras Drillinge Finn ist bei Rachel und auf Rachels Wunsch hin singen die beiden You're The One That I Want, aber Finn bricht ab und sagt Rachel, dass ihm ihr neuer Style nicht gefällt, er zwar erst überrascht war, dass sie so erwachsen aussehen kann, er aber die alte Rachel viel lieber mag. Er sagt, dass er erst vor kurzem mit Kurt eine Unterhaltung geführt hat und ihm gesagt hat, dass er natürliche Mädchen am schönsten findet. Finn geht nach Hause und Rachel ist traurig. Währenddessen sind Puck und Quinn damit beschäftigt, auf Kendrasthumb|left|150px|Quinn singt "Papa Don't Preach" Drillinge aufzupassen. Die beiden sind gefesselt auf Stühlen und Puck hilft Quinn anfänglich nicht den Knoten zu lösen, da er dauernd an seinem Handy herumtippt und behauptet mit Mike SMS zu schreiben. Schließlich hilft er ihr doch den Knoten zu lösen, wobei ihre Hände sich berühren.Quinn fragt die Drillinge, ob sie gerne einmal jemanden live singen hören wollen und augenblicklich versammeln sich die Kinder auf dem Sofa und hören ganz gespannt Quinn zu, die Papa Don't Preach singt und von Puck mit der Gitarre begleitet wird. Als Kendra und Terri zurückkommen liegen alle Drillinge ruhig schlafend im Bett und sind sogar gewaschen worden. Quinn ist nun der Ansicht, dass Puck ein guter Vater sein wird. Rachel geht am nächsten Tag auf Kurt zu und konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er sie angelogen hat, weil er selbst in Finn verliebt ist. Kurt gibt ihr gegenüber zu, dass er Finn liebt, aber sie hoffentlich jetzt nur noch eine entfernte zweitethumb|150px|"Imagine" Wahl für ihn ist. Rachel sagt, dass selbst wenn sie die fünfzigste Wahl wäre, sie Kurt gegenüber immer einen Vorteil hätte, weil sie ein Mädchen ist. Beiden wird dann klar, dass solange es Quinn und das Baby gibt, keiner eine Chance bei Finn hat. Santana spricht Quinn darauf an, dass sie während sie mit Puck gebabysittet hat, er mit ihr heiße SMS geschrieben hat und sie ihr sogar ihr Handy zeigen kann. Quinn will das aber nicht glauben. Dalton Rumba, der Glee-Leiter der Haverbrook School for the Deaf, fühlt sich übergangen, da Will nur die Kids thumb|left|150px|New Directions bei "Hair/Crazy in Love"der Jane Adams Academy eingeladen hat, obwohl sie auch keinen Raum zum Proben haben, also lädt er diese auch ein. Die New Directions singen ihr Mash-Up Hair/Crazy in Love, aber die Schüler von Haverbrook können natürlich nur sehen wie die New Directions ihre Haare schütteln und sind deshalb nicht sonderlich beeindruckt. Danach 'singen' die Kids von Haverbrook Imagine, aber sprechen die Worte eher als sie zu singen. Mercedes beginnt im richtigen Takt zu singen und bald singen die New Directionns gemeinsam mit den Gehörlosen. Quinn nimmt sich Pucks Handy und findet heraus, dass er tatsächlich den ganzen Abend mit Santana statt Mike SMS geschrieben hat. Quinn ist enttäuscht und sagt Terri, dass sie doch das Baby bekommen kann, da sie sich einen guten Vater für ihre Tochter wünscht und Will einer der besten Väter ist, die sie sich vorstellen kann. Will gibt Sue die Liste, der Songs für die Sectionals. Er hat unter anderem Proud Mary und True Colors ausgesucht. Sue trifft sich mit den Leitern der Glee Clubs von Jane Addams und Haverbrook. Gthumb|150px|"True Colors"race will zunächst nicht die Songs nehmen, da es ihre Aufgabe ist, ihren Mädchen einzureden, dass sie nicht betrügen dürfen. Sue erwidert, dass der Glee Club das einzigste ist, was die Mädchen der Jane Addams Academy vor dem Rückschlag bewahrt und eine Niederlage bei den Sectionals sicher einige Mädchen rückfällig macht. Sue sagt auch, dass sie dafür sorgt, dass die New Directions als letztes auftreten, damit es so aussieht, als ob diese die Songs gestohlen hätten. Am Ende proben alle Mitglieder der New Directions gemeinsam True Colors. Verwendete Musik *'Bootylicious' von '' Destiny´s Child'', gesungen von Jane Addams Academy *'Papa Don't Preach' von Madonna, gesungen von Quinn Fabray *'Hair/Crazy in Love' aus Hair/von Beyoncé feat. Jay-Z, gesungen von New Directions *'Imagine' von John Lennon, gesungen von Haverbrook School for the Deaf und New Directions *'True Colors' von Cindy Lauper, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang mit New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'You're The One That I Want' aus Grease, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson Hintergrundsongs *'Don't Make Me Over' von Dionne Warwick Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Eve' als Grace Hitchens *'Jennifer Aspen' als Kendra Giardi *'Michael Hitchcock' als Dalton Rumba *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Heather Morris' als Brittany Pierce *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Dijon Talton' als Matt Rutherford *'Michael Loeffelholz' als Phil Giardi *'Dawn Noel Pignuola' als Jayelle *'Telisha Shaw' als Aphasia *'John Autry' als Deaf Choir Soloist *'Ethan', Aidan und Ben Freedman als Giardi Drillinge *'Lexi Marman' als Deaf Choir #1 *'Nilson Avalos' als Deaf Choir #2 *'Joshua Segovia' als Deaf Choir #3 *'Maj Lesti' als Deaf Choir #4 *'Weston Mueller' als Deaf Choir #5 *'Tommy Korn' als Deaf Choir #6 *'Gianni Manganelli' als Deaf Choir #7 *'Jade Fowler' als Deaf Choir #8 *'Emilee Wallace' als Deaf Choir #9 *'Marco Duarte' als Deaf Choir #10 *'Treshelle Edmond' als Deaf Choir #11 Trivia *Die Episode wurde in den USA von 8.17 Millionen Zuschauern angesehen. *Einige Mitglieder der Jane Addams Academy wurden von Teilnehmern aus der Show "So You Think You Can Dance" dargestellt. *Eigentlich sollte Whitney Houston Grace Hitchens darstellen, sie lehnte jedoch ab. *Yoko Ono zögerte zunächst, Glee die Rechte für Imagine zu geben. Der Musikleiter der Serie, P.J. Bloom, erklärte: "Es war ziemlich schwierig, Yoko Ono zu überzeugen, dass es das Richtige zu tun war. Sie musste wirklich verstehen, wie die Musik verwendet werden würde. Der zusätzliche Teil von uns wollte einen tauben Chor, den Song singend, gemacht für diesen unglaublich ergreifenden Moment...es brauchte wirklich eine Menge Überzeugung, um sie mit an Bord zu holen und ihr begreilich zu machen, dass es ein großartiger, großartiger Moment und ein Tribut an John und seinen Song war". **Auch wenn die Performance in der Serie bei den Kritikern gut ankam, fühlten viele, dass, als die New Directions mit einstiegen (ohne Einladung), das ruinierte, was als das Highlight der Episode hätte gestaltet werden sollen. *Die Haarographie wurde dem Cast wirklich von Heather Morris beigebracht. Die Zeile, die sie benutzt, um es zu erklären, ist dieselbe, mit der sie es Ryan Murphy erklärte, der entschied, es mit ins Skirpt einzubauen. *Für die Performance von Hair/Crazy in Love durften sich die Jungs ihre Perrücken selbst aussuchen. *Brooke Lipton, eine Choreographin von Glee, ist eines der Mitglieder des Glee Clubs der Jane Addams Academy. *Das Wort ablenken/abgelenkt/Ablenkung wurde mehr als zwanzig Mal in der Episode gesagt. Fehler *Als Rachel ihr schwarzes, enges Kleid in der Schule anhat und Finn sich umdreht, hat sie eine Seite ihres Haares hinter ihrem Rücken. Dann, als sie erwähnt, dass sie langes Haar hat, seit sie ein Kind war, ist ihr Haar vorne, ohne dass man sie dabei gesehen hat, wie sie es gerichtet hat. *Als Quinn sich Pucks SMS ansieht, erscheint der Text "Not wearing any" zweimal auf der Liste von Pucks SMS-Verlauf. Des Weiteren ist jede SMS unter den "Sent"-Nachrichten zu sehen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S1